


A Little Help

by PunkYoutubeTrash



Category: Youtubers
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, My First Fanfic, be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkYoutubeTrash/pseuds/PunkYoutubeTrash
Summary: It's your first time at PAX and when something goes wrong, Tyler is there to help you out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and if there's any constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it. Lord knows I bloody tried.  
> Enjoy

 

“So, you nervous?”  
I glance up at the hulk of a man standing next to me and furrow my brow in mock concentration.  
“Nah.” I reply in what I hope is a nonchalant tone.  
The truth was, I was petrified.  
\---  
It was my first time ever going to PAX and I was super excited! Sure I wasn’t as popular as my YouTube friends were, but my channel had, just recently, hit the 1 million milestone. I was shocked to see how many fans had asked me if I was going to be at PAX. I arrived on the first day looking forward to spending an entire weekend meeting as many of them as possible.  
Mark, apparently, had other ideas.  
“Hey y/n!” he had shouted earlier that day.  
I turned to see Mark walking towards me, followed by Jack, Bob, Wade, and Tyler.  
My heart flipped a little seeing Tyler. We had met a couple months ago through Mark and I couldn’t help developing a crush on the guy.  
“Hey! There you guys are! What’s going on?” I called back, snapping myself out of it.  
“I-well we actually have a request for you,”  
“Shoot.”  
“Well,” Mark glanced at the others behind him, “We wanted to know if you’d like to join the ‘Markiplier and Friends’ panel later today?”  
They all looked at me expectantly.  
“Of course! I’d love to!”  
That was a mistake.  
\---  
“Really y/n? ‘Cause to me you look like you’re about to throw up.”  
I rolled my eyes at Tyler.  
“I’m fine, dude. Really.” I said it with a half smile, but the look on Tyler’s face told me he knew I was lying.  
“Okay, just got word, we’re on in five.” Mark walked towards the rest of us huddled together backstage.  
_Okay. Relax. You got this._ I told myself. _You’re surrounded by friends. Just follow their lead and try not to think about how many people are sitting in the audience._  
“You know what? I’m just gonna get a drink really quick.” I said, distractedly, half turning away from the group and walking straight into someone carrying an iced coffee.  
“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” exclaimed the guy who had been carrying the coffee.  
I looked down to see my t-shirt covered in the dude’s drink.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. It was my fault. I should have been paying attention.”  
I placed my hand on my forehead wondering what the hell I was going to do as the stranger mumbled another apology and scurried off.  
“Shit!” Jack exclaimed, “Anyone got any ideas?”  
“My bag!” I said, remembering, “I’ve got an extra t-shirt in my bag!”  
“That’s great, but we’re on in three minutes and the washrooms are on the other end of the room. I don’t think you could make it even if you ran.” Bob said.  
_Fuck_  
I looked around and considered changing right there backstage. I mean, it wasn’t like a bra was any different from a bikini top right?  
“Y/n! C’mere! I’ve got an idea.”  
I looked to my left to see Tyler was now standing next to the wall with a towel in hand.  
I bent down to grab my spare shirt from my bag and ran over to Tyler, who lifted the towel on an angle between the wall and himself to create a barrier I could change behind.  
“Will this work?” he asked, looking down at me as I ducked into the middle of the makeshift change room.  
“It’s perfect! Thanks Tyler.”  
He looked up and back towards the group to try and give me some privacy.  
I stuck my spare shirt between my legs, grabbed the hem of the shirt I was wearing, and pulled it off in one fluid motion; dropping it on the floor as soon as it was off. I grabbed my spare shirt and pulled my head through. I glanced up at Tyler, to see if he was peeking, and was startled to see a slight blush creeping along his cheekbones.  
Despite my panic over the thought of going on stage in a few moments, I suddenly felt an urge to mess with Tyler a little.  
“You know,” I said, wedging my arms into the shirt, “I wouldn’t exactly blame you if you peeked.”  
Tyler’s face was still turned away from me, but he was now clenching his jaw.  
_Oh shit._  
“How do you know I can’t see you in my peripheral vision?” he replied in a whisper, barely moving his lips.  
I ducked my head and smirked to myself, pulling my shirt down to cover the rest of me. I felt a warmth spreading across my face. I hesitantly looked back up to see Tyler had turned to look back down at me.  
“Well,” I said, placing my hands on my hips and raising a single eyebrow, “I guess that means you own me dinner.”  
Tyler smirked at me.  
“Hey!”  
Tyler and I whipped our heads to the side.  
“You love birds over there done yet? We kinda have a show to do.” Mark yelled at us.  
“Coming!” I yelled as Tyler folded the towel and placed it back on the table where he found it.  
“Thanks again Tyler.”  
“Yeah, uh, don’t mention it.” He replied scratching the back of his neck.  
I smiled and started to walk towards the curtain that lead to the stage.  
“Oh, and Tyler,” I said, turning towards him and walking backwards, “I’m going to hold you to that dinner date.”  
Tyler raises his eyebrows in response, a slight blush creeping onto his features again.  
_Damn he looks cute when he blushes._  
I turn towards the curtain with a smirk and push through to the sound of cheering.


End file.
